poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Finding their friends/A place to camp
This is how Finding their friends and A place to camp goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Nicktoons: Battle for Volcano Island. four heroes see Patrick on a diving board with Sci-Ryan is checking his map Sci-Ryan: I can't say this map is like on the brochure, Patrick. Ryan F-Freeman: Sci-Ryan! You're here? Sci-Ryan: Yes. But, I am trying to find Twilight. What's the news? SpongeBob SquarePants: Sci-Ryan, we are the Chosen ones and we are on a quest to save the world. Sci-Ryan: Cool. I guess I was helping my sister at Crystal Prep and then, poof! I got transported to this island. puts his map in his back Sci-Ryan: Hi, Danny. Long time, no see, my friend. Danny Phantom: Nice to see you, Sci-Ryan. hugs Danny Ryan F-Freeman: Patrick? Wanna come with us on this quest? Patrick Star: Sure, but, does this quest have jumping? nods. The heroes find Ryan's Autofruit Ryan F-Freeman: Guys! Midget Apple: Ryan! You're here! Autofruit hugs Ryan in an embrace Pear: I am so glad you got here. Grandpa Lemon: I thought you was this Crystal girl and her pet. At least Evil Ryan's Squad is here somewhere. looks at Pear Pear: Hey, SpongeBob. What got you here? Ryan F-Freeman: I think we are summoned here on a mission. We need to find our friends. United, we have a chance against the dark evils of... Ryan and Cody: The Mawgu! Midget Apple: Boom, boom, boom! SpongeBob SquarePants: Nice one, Midget Apple. Midget Apple: It's Little Apple! You know. We can help you on this mission. Ryan F-Freeman: I just hope we find all our friends. Autofruit, roll out! Marshmallow: Yay! I love rolling out. set off. Meanwhile, Matau and Bertram looks around with Crystal and Amber Matau T. Monkey: Any sign of our friends, Bertram? Bertram T. Monkey: No. But, I think we may be on an island for my master's sake. Crystal: Matau? You think your friend will be, like, here? Matau T. Monkey: You mean Master Ryan. Sure. I hope. and Danny arrive with SpongeBob Autofruit areive with Patrick and Sci-Ryan. Cody lands on the ground Midget Apple: Crystal? You got on this island? Crystal: Yeah. Bertram T. Monkey: Grapefruit! down and hugs him Ryan F-Freeman: Matau! his apprentice Hi there, Crystal. Long time, no sea, my friend. hugs Ryan SpongeBob SquarePants: Crystal? Who is Crystal? Sci-Ryan: She is one of Ryan's friends like Princess Ivy, SpongeBob. gives Sci-Ryan a handshake Sci-Ryan: Oh. Amber. I am glad to see you too. Even though I got a pet monkey at home. Ryan F-Freeman: So, Crystal. You think you and your dog are the chosen ones like me? nods SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi, Crystal. I'm SpongeBob. This is my friend, Patrick Star. Patrick Star: We and Squidward are from Bikini Bottom. Matau T. Monkey: Which is another world. Crystal: Nice to meet you, SpongeBob. Bertram T. Monkey: I don't know if we can defeat the Mawgu. I need to be brave and Amber the dog is stylish with he necklace. My pendant is okay. Matau T. Monkey: Relax, Bertram. At least I could lead the way to Timmy and Jimmy. Crystal: Who's Jimmy and Timmy? Ryan F-Freeman: They are some two friends we met last time. I could know you and I will help our friends stop the Mawgu. Crystal: I hope you will. Amber Come on, Amber. We need to find our friends and set up camp. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts